It all started
by xXVampire PandoraXx
Summary: Remus invites Sirius, James, and Lily over for a family event. What happens when Remus starts getting strange feelings tword a fellow Marauder? RLSB Yes this will contain SLASH
1. Default Chapter

It All Started…

By: stitchpotter626

Chapter 1

Remus was sitting on the couch in his living room bored out of his mind babysitting his little cousins while waiting for a letter.

"Having fun Rem – Bloody hell!" his brother Ryken said as he ducked. The owl landed gracefully on his shoulder. Remus untied the letter and read it.

Dear Moony,

I can't really talk right now but I got out of my house! I ran away from home. I couldn't take it any more with the screaming from them! I will tell you the whole story later. Anyway yes me Prongs, and his lady and your friend Lily can come. See you later my friend!

Padfoot

P.S. are your cousins muggles? If they are Lily bought me this book on practical muggle jokes.

Remus knew that his twisted brother was standing behind him reading over his shoulder.

"Now you and those other people are using pet names, what are you in a four some!" Yup, his brother was a sick-minded twit.

"You bastard how can you even fucking think that way!" he said as he chased his brother around the house. Remus finally caught up to him and was giving him a noogie. Just then his mother walked in the room and couldn't believe the sight.

"Remus! Ryken! You are supposed to be watching your cousins not killing each other!" she finally got them apart. They were glaring at each other. If glares could kill they would probably be dead now.

"Remus what's that in your hand dear?" his mom asked. He now just remembered that he had the letter in his hand.

"Oh, it's a letter from Sirius saying that he, James and Lily can come to the party."

"That is wonderful! When are they coming?"

"I haven't told them so if you want them to come over soon like tomorrow than that can be arranged."

"That is great now go write and tell them to come over tomorrow!" with that his mom walked out of the room.

Remus ran upstairs to write them.

Dear Padfoot, Prongs and Lily,

My mom said that you could come over tomorrow. Just don't mind my brother Ryken he is a pain in the arse. Oh yah! My cousins are muggles so you we can play pranks on them if we want. Can't wait to see you guys (and girl)

Moony

With that he sent his owl with the letter and hoped it got there in time.


	2. What the Hell!

It's me again with another chapter. I f you read this story can you please press that little purple button that says review! I don't care if you are a person registered on this website or not I want to know what the people think so I can improve my story. Thanks! stitchpotter

Chapter 2. What The Hell!!!!

The next day Remus was extremely happy. Today his four friends would come over. No more days being alone with his ten-year-old brother. Remus got out of bed and took a shower. He was so happy that he had his very own bathroom because the full moon was just two days a go and he was still hurting.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at himself. He thought of himself as not very handsome even though the girl population of Hogwarts would say other wise. He started to comb his thick sandy brown hair that was probably cut to about his ears. He was humming his favorite tune from RENT " I'll Cover You". When he started to get dressed into a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shit that had his favorite band Queen across it as he started to sing.

Live in my house, I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back with one thousand kisses

Be my lover- I'll cover you

Sirius was witnessing this and never knew that the amber-eyed boy could sing this well. He than sang the other part of the duet.

Open your door, I'll be your tenant

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet

But sweet kisses I've got to spare

I'll be there and I'll cover you

Remus turned around and he caught eyes with his gray-eyed friend. 

"Siri? When did you get here?!" Remus said embracing his raven-haired friend.

"I just did. How about we go get Lily and James next door. I think James is lecturing her parents about her being a witch so we gotta go… now would be nice!" Sirius said grabbing him by the wrist dragging him out the door towards Lily's.

When they got to Lily's house they dragged James out of the house with an embarrassed, scared, and amused Lily at their heals. "And you shouldn't ground her just because she spilled her potion on her sister! I think she deserves it!" he said as his two best friends got him out of there. 

"James I really appreciate what you did but I don't want to get in trouble because my boyfriend was trying to take a stand." She said nervous

"But Lily! They grounded you because you are a witch! That is not right!"

"I know sweetie but they don't care. I disrupted their perfect family." The red head said with anger in her voice.

"Hey lets go back to my house and talk further there. I also promised Padfoot that we could play a prank on my cousins," Remus said letting go of his messy haired friend. They all picked up Lily and James's things and headed toward Remus's.

Once they were all in Remus's room Remus told them the situation.

"OK, people my mother is a muggle born and my dad is a half-blood. So that means that my brother is also magical. But that also means that everyone else here is muggle. That is because my mom's relatives are here. And that also means since my mom was born into a huge family I have a lot of cousins that we can play pranks on. So why don't we go plan out in my backyard?"

The attendants all agreed and all left but Sirius.

"Are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Naw… I need to use the bathroom. See you out there!" he said to the auburn haired girl.

Once everyone was gone Sirius was looking for a shirt that Remus borrowed in his room. He was going through his shirt drawer when he came across a speckled notebook. Sirius knew that he shouldn't go threw it but something in his head told him to. He opened the notebook and realized that this was the notebook where he wrote all his poetry and beginnings of letters. He then saw a poem that was probably about someone special. His heart was beating in his chest as he read his name a couple of times there. He couldn't read it though… because it was in another language. He put the book back and grabbed the shirt and left. 'It's no use. Moony will never like me that way.' He thought as he turned towards the door to leave.

So what do you think? Please review!


	3. Sirius and his little mind

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story. The music in this will mostly be from plays or my favorite bands. I love the music its da bomb! By the way I don't own RENT, the bands or Harry Potter I just play around with the characters thanks!! stitchpotter

Chapter 3 Sirius and His Little Mind

Remus Led James and Lily to the hammock in the far corner of his backyard so no one could hear them and they all jumped on it with a few muggle prank books in hand.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the 'Oh So Annoying One'" Lily said with a giggle.

They waited for about 15 minutes mostly talking about Quidditch to Lily and Remus' displeasure.

'Where the hell is Sirius?!' Remus thought getting agrivated. Assoon as he got that thought into his head that same ebony haired boy came running into their direction.

"What the hell took you so long mate we have been waiting for what seemed hours!"James said teaseing him a bit.

"Hey Sirius whats that under your arm?" Lily said noticeing a black shirt under his arm.

"Well Red this is the shirt that I let Moony borrow at the end of the wonderful year at Hogwarts,"Sirius said holding it up. She read the text on the shirt that said "I'm with Freak" but it was nothing compared to what was on his shirt today which read, "Please Nuter Your Pets And Weird Friends & Relitives" You just can't understand what goes on his little brain.

Sirius climbed onto the hammock and started to learn more about muggle pranking thanks to Lily and Remus. Who knew that Lily was a prankster in her muggle school?

"Oh this is a classic muggle prank! You see you tape a piece of rope to the bottom of a bucket full of some liquidy substance and tie it to the other side of the door. When the door starts opening the bucket moves and the stuff pores onto the persons head! It works all the time!"Lily said boasting.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily?"James said teaseing her. She swated his arm and looked at them with an answer.

"Why don't we do that but we fill it up with…"Sirius started to say. The conversation continued until it ended up with them all falling off the hammock laughing so hard that tears were falling from their eyes.

"Who knew that muggle pranking could be so much fun?" James said clutching his stomach.

"I almost forgot how much fun it was. I guess I stopped after I nearly got expelled fom my other school." Lily said in thought still chuckleing a little bit.

"Hold on you were nearly expelled once!"

"Ya I never really told anyone. I kinda turrned into a goodie-two-shoes when I came to Hogwarts."

"Well what happened?" Sirius asked listening in on James and Lily's conversation.

"Why don't you ask Remus… I'm sure he would give you all the details." Lily replied with a smirk placed on her lips.

"Remus was your partner in crime! What the… Remus!" Sirius said loudly.

"Yes what would you like Padfoot?" Remus said a little too inocently seeing as Sirius was towering over him.

"You and Lily nearly got expelled once?!"

"Oh so that's the problem and yes we almost did."

"How?" Sirius said his ebony hair now in his eyes.

"Well you see Lily's sister Petunia has this boyfriend named Vernon and that's who we pranked. Its a long story. For now lets just get this prank set up."

RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB

"I can't reach it!"

"Well try harder!"

Remus and Sirius were given the job of setting up the the prank while James and Lily were of doing… well the just werent there.

Remus was on top of Sirius' sholders and trying to get the bucket tied to the door whitch didn't help that the door was VERY tall.

"Oh fuck this!"

The ebony haired boy got the brownhaied boy off his solders and put it up… using magic.

"Great now all you have to do is put the stuff in the bucket. Nice work Rem and… kid I don't know" came a voice behind them. It was a girls voice but it had an American accent.

"Ellie! What are you doing here!" Remus exclaimed hugging the blonde haired girl he called Ellie. She looked up and down Sirius with her light green eyes.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friend or are you going to have to leave that to ourselves." Ellie said with a grin on her face.

"Oh sorry, Ellie this is Sirius Black and Sirius this is Ellie Adams. She is my cousin from America." Remus said with a with a twang of jelousy on how his cousin was looking at Sirius.

_Jelous! I'm not jelous! Why would I be jelous on how my cousin is looking at my hot friend with a nice… don't you dare go threre Remus! You know he will never feel like that twords you! _Remus sook his head from his thoughts and lead the blonde haired girl through the back after they put the substance into the bucket.

After moments of silence Remus looked at the blonde and broke it,

"Is Jake comeing and please tell me no"Remus asked his amber eyes with hope.

"Sorry cub hes comeing."

After a moments silence Remus let out one word

"Shit"


	4. Confessions

Thank you every one! I'm so happy that you actually like my story and parings. And don't worry Remmy and Siri willy confess their feelings to each other soon. Thanks for your support and I'm terribly sorry for the long update. I just got back to school and being in eigth grade isnt the best place to be if you don't like homework. Anyway! I hope you like my chapter and please R&R so I can make it better. Oh and by the way Ellie is 21 so she is Remus' older cousin. Ithink that's all for now so thanks!

stitchpotter

RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB

Remus all of a sudden stoped and looked like he was going to be sick. Going through his mind to say the least weren't pleasant thoughts.

"Rem are you ok?" Sirius said looking at his friend with cancern.

Remus nodded eventhough he still had that look like he was about to puke.

"I'll expain later Sirius" he said giving a little smile. _I need to tell them the _truth he thought.

"You didn't tell him! Oh my god Rem! You should tell them soon." Ellie said. Forgeting she was there both boys jumped.

"Remus… what does she mean-"

"I said I'd tell you later! Merlin!" Remus siad irritably cutting Sirius off.

Ellie smiled a knowing smile that could rivil Dumbledores._ Theres tension going on in this friendship. Hmmm… I think I'm gonna dig deeper into this…_

"What are you smileing at?" Remus said with a smirk on this face.

"Just you two" she said brightly

"Us?"

"Yes who else would I smile at?"

"Hmmm. Maybe… Jason!"

"What the… NO! you did not just call him over!"

"Maybe I did. Hey Jas-" Ellie clamped a firm hand over her cousins mouth.

They all of a suden started to hear three teenage kids start laughing their asses off.

"Did someone call me?" a boy said comeing over to this little display whitch only made Sirius, James, and Lily laugh harder.

The boy was probably about 5'11" and 20 years old. and had wavy black hair that was so neat that it could of riviled Sirus'. His hair was probably cut just before the top of his ear. What mostly stood out of this features was his eyes. His eyes were a hazel but there was more blue and green than brown. His eyes had a hopeful gleam in them always. It was like the passage way to his beautiful soul. But right now they were looking at Remus' friends like they had gone insane.

"Er ok… um Remus did you call me?" the black haired boy said looking away from Sirius, James, and Lily.

Remus now brocken free from his cousin had a evil grin on his face. This scared Jason a little but he didn't move.

"Yes I did actually I would lke you to meet my cousin Ellie." Remus said calmly.

"Um hi Ellie." Jason said with a light blush painting his cheeks. He was a little shy and he didn't know how to talk to a girl. And one that he kinda loved for that matter.

"Remus I hate you" he mumbled to his family friend.

"Hi Jason."Ellie said equally as shy. If she didn't hate her cousin before that she definatly hated him now.

"Go on and snog al ready!" James and Sirius said to them. Well… more shouted.

They didn't have a problem doing that since they started snogging right there and then. _Well I guess the investigateing could wait 'till this is over._ She tought as she continued with her previous activity.

RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB

After the Marauders and Lily left the scean they went back to the hammock and sat down. Once sitting and comfortable they broke out laughing. Once settled down Remus remembered what he had to tell them. He started to get that sick feeling again and he decided to tell them before it was too late.

"Um, guys I have something to tell you." He started. He looked at the ground knowing that he betrayed his friends by not telling them this.

"Um I had a friend before you guys and lily knows what im about to tell you and she ha sworn to seacrascy since this happened. My friend… his name was Jake." He paused looking at Lily for reasurense. She nodded and told him to do it.

"During the summer of the Snape innsodent I had no one because I couldn't trust Sirius and hes friends with you and Peter. I went to this friend and confessed my feelings and started to cry very hard into his cheast. Then he lifted my head and we kissed.

"He was the first person who I dated and it started out nicely but it got ugly. When I ended it because he got too needy he freaked out. He thought I used him and I didn't. I just had enough. I think what I'm trying to say is that I'm… gay" Remus finished looking down at his shoes. He couldn't look at his friends faces. He also never saw the brief gleam of hope that was on Sirius, face.

"Um Rem how do I put this er… we kinda already knew."

His head shot up at James' statement looking at him in disbelief.

"You knew?"

"Er ya I we kinda saw the letters that this guy was sending you and I know how possesive you get but I kinda saw what it said and I told Sirius and Lily." James Replied with betrayl etched on his face.

Remus looked like he was in a trance until…

"Hello Remus"

RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB

DUH DUH DUN!!!! Yay a cliffie!!!! R&R please!!!!!!


End file.
